The Mad Baron (Singularity)
The Mad Baron: Second Rise of the Mongol Empire is a Singularity with a Humanity Foundation Value of "A", taking place in Siberia in June, 1921 A.D., during the latter part of the Russian Civil War centered around Roman von Ungern-Sternberg, an anti-Bolshevik warlord known for his eccentricity and attraction to occult practices. Divergence The Singularity diverges from the Greater History of Man in June, 1921 AD, when Roman von Ungern-Sternberg attempts to attack the city of Troitskosavsk on the Russian-Mongolian Border. In reality, his outgunned forces, consisting mostly of cavalry, should have been destroyed by the superior forces of the Red Army, armed with such weapons as machine guns and armored vehicles. Within the singularity, Sternberg instead uses the power of the Grail to summon a number of servants and utilize them as a secret weapons against the the Soviet forces. The Soviets are routed by a force of phantom cavalry, armed with arrows that can effortlessly punch through armor of tanks and against which bullets have no effect. Subsequent Soviet field armies are deployed and crushed not by the supernatural cavalry, but by a a force of apparently indestructible tanks which look more advanced than anything that exists at the time. Still other survivors of the Red Army report entire regiments of soldiers killed instantly when their bodies are flash frozen. Sternberg and his forces rapidly captured first Troitskosavsk and then Ulan-Ude, while Sternberg makes a pronouncement that the Grand Duchess Anastasia, thought dead for three years, is still alive and that, he intends to restore her to her place as tsarina, and that the "spirits of past and future alike march with him" in his quest to restore the Russian and Mongol Empires. In desperation, Soviet Premier Vladimir Lenin order and investigation into such matters and is eventually informed of a defector from secret occultist organization in the pre-Revolution Imperial Russian government. With the aid of the defector, the Soviets summon a number of Servants of their own. With these forces at his back, Lenin announces a visit to the front, along with a renewed offensive against Sternberg's forces History When the player character first Rayshifts into the singularity, they find themselves in the Siberian wilderness between Irkutsk and Ulan-Ude. Making their way the nearest station on Trans-Siberian Railroad, the city of Vydrino on the shores of Lake Baikal, located near the front lines between the Soviets and Sternberg's forces. As they near the city, they discover it in ruin, and encounter a massive horse of cavalry led by one of Sternberg's servants, Genghis Khan, only for the horde to be bombarded by the artillery of Katyusha, forcing Genghis to retreat, but not killing him. At this point, the player will be forced to use their servants to fight some Genghis' summoned cavalry who survived Katyusha's barrage, as well as some of the rocket launchers summoned by Katyusha. After defeating the enemy and pushing back both sides, the player finds a hand cart on a surviving line of railway and at this point has the choice to travel east or west. If they travel east, they will be captured by Roman von Ungern-Sternberg's forces, while if they travel west, they will be captured by Lenin's Soviet forces. At this point, the player is given the option to either attempt to fight immediately, or temporarily gain control of one of the given side's servants and attack the other side. Regardless, after defeating one faction, the other will turn on them, leading to either Sternberg or Lenin acting as the final boss for the Singularity. During the course of the fight, some of the servants will defect to the player's side when defeated, and encounters between certain servants will trigger unique events. Servants Sternberg *Roman von Ungern-Sternberg (Living Hero) *Genghis Khan *George S. Patton (Future Hero) *Ivan IV "The Terrible" * Simo "White Death" Hayha (Future Hero) *Anastasia Romanova Soviets * Vladimir Lenin (Living Hero) *Katyusha (Future Hero) *Vasily Zaytsev (Future Hero) *Yemelyan Pugachev *Jiao Yu * Tokimune Hojo Chaldea *Player-summoned servants *Mashu Kyrielight * Simo "White Death" Hayha (later defects) * Tokimune Hojo (later defects) *Yemelyan Pugachev (later defects) Locations *Irkutsk: A major city in Russian Siberia, west of Lake Baikal, the easternmost city controlled by the Soviets, just to the west of the front lines. *Ulan-Ude: Major city in Russian Siberia, located east of Lake Baikal, the latest city conquered by Sternberg's forces, with the frontline with the Soviets to the west. *Troitskosavsk (Mentioned only): A town on the Russian-Mongolian Border. Site of a battle between the Soviets and Sternberg's forces. *Urga (mentioned only): Capital of Mongolia, today known as Ulaanbaatur. After being driven out of Russia by the Reds, Sternberg and his Asiatic Volunteer Cavalry seized the city from the Chinese and re-declared his second founding of the Mongol Empire. It was here that it is believed Sternberg first summoned the Servants related to this singularity. Trivia *All of the Servants on the Soviet side are either A. Associated with the Soviet Union (Lenin, Zaytsev, Katyusha), B. enemies of Imperial Russia (Pugachev), or C. enemies of the Mongol Empire (Jiao Yu, Hojo). *All of the servants on the side of Ungern-Sternberg are either A. Associated with Tsarist Russia (Ivan, Anastasia, Sternberg), B. Associated with the Mongol Empire (Genghis Khan), C. known for their hatred and/or being enemies of the Soviets (Patton, Hayha, Sternberg, Anastasia) Category:Singularity Category:SPARTAN 119